


Would You Kindly . . .

by burntotears



Series: The Gaming Chronicles [7]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Abuse Descriptions, Angst, Arguing, Bioshock - Freeform, Blow Jobs, Confessions, Family Dynamics, Father-Son Relationship, Fatherly Advice, Friends to Lovers, Hand Jobs, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Panic Attacks, Past Child Abuse, Revelations, Spoilers for Bioshock
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-03
Updated: 2014-08-03
Packaged: 2018-02-11 08:46:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2061639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/burntotears/pseuds/burntotears
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>With Stiles running off to do god knows what <em>again</em>, Isaac finds himself spending actual quality time with Mr. Stilinski and divulging secrets he's kept inside for more than three years now.  </p><p>And the sheriff gives both Isaac and Stiles some advice, but will they take it?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Would You Kindly . . .

**Author's Note:**

> This will be the final part of The Gaming Chronicles, split into 3 chapters. There might be an epilogue after if people are interested enough.

“ _Isaac_ ,” Stiles moaned his name, bucking his hips into Isaac’s hand. Even as uncoordinated as they both were, everything just felt so hot and made him so damn horny he might lose it any second just from _touching_ Stiles.

“Mmm yeah?” he coaxed cockily, sucking at Stiles’ collarbone while his hand worked up and down Stiles’ cock at a slow and torturous speed that had the other panting for him at this point.

“More… more _please_ , baby…” Stiles licked his lips then kissed sloppily over Isaac’s mouth, affording him a nip at his bottom lip from the werewolf before he pulled away.

“You want more, Stiles?” Isaac teased, squeezing the other in his fist just enough to send him into a frenzy of babbling.

“Please please Isaac faster more anything _please_ I’m begging,” he whined, looking at the other with beautiful brown, lust-darkened eyes that had Isaac’s brain fuzzed over with desire of his own.

He leaned near Stiles’ ear and whispered, “Okay. Tell me to stop if you don’t want it and I will.” After a quick nibble at his earlobe, Isaac was gone and Stiles lifted his head, confusion evident across his features.

“What are you - _ohmygod_ -” Isaac could nearly feel Stiles’ brain shut down when he closed his lips around the other teen’s cock, his eyes trained perfectly on the brunette to make sure he wasn’t doing anything unwanted, but Stiles just groaned and let his head flop back. “ _Isaac_ oh my _fuck_ -”

That seemed to be his blessing, so Isaac concentrated on making Stiles’ pleasure paramount, licking over his leaking slit and sucking around him as he lowered his head down as far as he could without feeling like he’d gag. He wrapped his hand around the base of Stiles’ cock and worked it while he sucked at the rest, licking his tongue back and forth against the ridges of Stiles’ cock, humming his own enjoyment and loving each noise and catch in Stiles’ throat. 

Isaac had to press down on Stiles’ hips to keep him from choking Isaac as he tried to buck deeper into Isaac’s mouth, but it felt like a compliment, just like the light scrape-scrape of Stiles’ fingernails against his scalp that sent electricity spiking down his spinal column. “Oh oh _ohfuck_ Isaac Isaac I’mgonnaco-” Stiles announced suddenly and warm come was splashing over the back of his tongue and down his throat. He’d never expected to like come, he’d always been told it had a bitter taste and was greatly influenced by diet (Stiles’ diet was atrocious). So when it hit his taste buds and sent his wolf into a near frenzy, lapping and sucking hard to get a better taste of him, Isaac just accepted it as a blessing and swallowed Stiles’ flavor down completely until the other teen started to squirm in discomfort, telling him he needed to pull off.

Isaac lay next to Stiles, tracing fingertips over his hip while he caught his breath post orgasm, kissing his shoulder intermittently.

“Holy _fuck_. Isaac, _jesus_ ,” Stiles said eloquently, turning and capturing the werewolf’s lips in a sloppy kiss, mouth curved in a pleased smile. Stiles laughed as a blush worked over his cheeks. “Dude, that’s gotta be the best handjob anyone’s ever gotten.”

Isaac snorted at him. “As far as handjobs go, I’ll admit it was pretty damn stellar.”

“You’re just cocky as shit, aren’t you?” Stiles laughed.

“Hey, I know what I want and I’ll do what it takes to get it. If you’re gonna call that cocky well… the gang’s all here,” he joked lamely, rutting his hard dick against Stiles’ thigh for emphasis.

“That was terrible,” Stiles laughed, already reaching his hand down to rub it over Isaac’s length inside his jeans.

“ _Oh_ yeah... but you like me anyway,” Isaac said, pressing up into Stiles’ warm hand.

Stiles plucked open the button of Isaac’s jeans and pushed inside, wrapping his hand around Isaac’s cock, jacking him already. “Maybe...” he teased, his voice low as he watched Isaac closely.

Isaac’s brain shut down; he had no idea what he and Stiles had been talking about, just knew the warm press of his hand around him and whined quietly. “ _Stiles_ -”

“Yeah? Feel good, baby?” Stiles dug deeper into his pants, pushing them down his hips so that he could pull him out and expose him more readily to afford his hand easy maneuverability as Isaac keened, shoving into him greedily. “Oh it does feel good, huh?”

“ _Fuck_ Stiles _yes_ -” Isaac groaned.

“Wonder what my mouth’ll feel like then…” Stiles mused and Isaac’s eyes went wide as he looked at Stiles, mouth gaping. The brunette smirked, chuckling as he kissed Isaac and then descended down Isaac’s body, licking up the underside of his cock without preamble. 

He nearly bucked off the bed, moaning and pushing up on his elbows just as Stiles took him into that glorious mouth, that fucking pornstar mouth of his. “Stiles ohmygod _holyfuck_ mouth Stiles oh baby Stiles-” Isaac rambled, staring down at that beautiful man. Stiles looked up at him through his lashes and fuck that was nearly enough to make Isaac come right there, what was _wrong_ with him, he was so pathetic. He felt Stiles’ long, slender fingers all over - rubbing his thighs, working the base of his cock, rolling his balls; it felt like Stiles was working him everywhere.

Isaac finally worked up the nerve to put his hands into Stiles’ hair, being distinctly careful not to push or pull at the dark locks, just gentle scratching against his scalp like he had done to Isaac. The human moaned around his cock, sending vibrations down the length that pushed shockwaves of pleasure all the way to Isaac’s toes, causing him to shiver and groan loudly. “ _Jesus_ Stiles not gonna last-” he warned, feeling the sensation of his orgasm building, but Stiles didn’t look worried, he just sucked harder and bobbed more.

A few things happened at once. 

Scott came flying through the window, saying Stiles’ name with urgency. Stiles pulled off Isaac’s dick in a hurry to address the intruder and then Isaac came, shooting Stiles directly in the face just as he had turned to look toward Scott, who then realized what was happening in the room and was dashing back _out_ the window just as quickly as he’d entered. 

Isaac sat there with his mouth hanging open, staring at Stiles’ come-slick face, unable to really do or say anything. Stiles looked like he was in shock, but eventually they both started to fumble around at the same time. “I am _so_ sorry-” Isaac started.

“It’s fine, Isaac, it’s not your fault-”

Isaac searched around for a towel or a shirt. “Let me get you something to-”

“I think something’s happening,” Stiles cut him off, glancing toward the window. Isaac held something out for him and he took the proffered shirt and began wiping his face off. “I uh… I’ve gotta go,” he said into the material.

Isaac felt weirdly naked all of a sudden. “Oh. Yeah, right. Of course, yeah…” he stuttered, pulling his jeans over to himself to cover his exposed lap. “Yeah sure, I’m just gonna go uh… go take a shower…” He gathered his clothes and started toward the bathroom in a hurry.

“Isaac?” Stiles’ voice was quiet, but it wasn’t like he couldn’t hear him.

He stopped at the doorway, but didn’t turn around. “What?”

“Are you okay?”

“I’m _fine_ ,” he replied quietly and walked out of Stiles’ room to the bathroom, glad that Stiles had no way of sussing out that he was lying.

  
Isaac didn’t know how long Stiles was gone today. It was the third day in a row that he had run off the moment Scott turned up and maybe there truly was some huge emergency, but it was getting harder to believe that when Stiles would just leave Isaac alone for hours at a time with nothing to do but play video games only to return and pretend like nothing at all was amiss. Even worse was that Isaac kept spending some of that time with Stiles’ dad and _enjoying_ himself, like that was something he needed to happen when it felt like the closer he grew toward the sheriff, the more he drifted away from Stiles. He knew more about what was happening in the sheriff’s life right now than what was going on with Stiles and considering how they usually talked online, it was unorthodox for the pair.

“So… what is this one called?” the sheriff asked, walking into Stiles’ room to find Isaac alone on Stiles’ bed again, playing another video game.

Isaac looked up, saying hello by way of nodding at the sheriff. “This is Bioshock,” he answered as he positioned himself to take on a Big Daddy and hopefully not get his ass handed back to him on a silver platter.

Mr. Stilinski nodded and sat down in Stiles’ desk chair, watching silently as Isaac began his assault. “And uh… what exactly is _that_... thing you’re fighting?”

“It’s a [Big Daddy](http://thecakeisnotalietome.files.wordpress.com/2013/05/meh3.jpg). They protect the Little Sisters. Little Sisters are these little girls that were implanted with sea slugs to produce large quantities of ADAM, which is a substance that destroys native cells in your body and replaces them with unstable cells that afford you powers, basically. But the Little Sisters weren’t producing enough on their own so they conditioned them to collect the ADAM from the bodies of dead splicers, um, splicers are-” Isaac stopped speaking abruptly, a blush on his face. “Sorry, I didn’t mean to - I’m sure you don’t care about -“

The sheriff ignored Isaac’s apology. “That sounds pretty gruesome… and complicated. They explain all of that inside of this game?” he asked with a look of surprise.

“You’ve never seen Stiles play?” Isaac looked over.

“I’ve seen him play some things, but I guess I just didn’t realize the games were so… involved.”

“Yes sir, they can last up to 70 hours in some cases, longer depending on if you do all the side quests and collectables. Most games now have a plot with fully realized characters - sorry, I’m talking too much.” He blushed again, looking back at the screen.

“Not at all.” They both grew quiet for a while, watching as Isaac advanced a bit through the game. The sheriff asked a few questions about it here and there, but for the most part they sat in amicable silence. After about ten minutes, he asked, “How long’s it been?” 

It was such an obtuse question, but Isaac knew immediately what he was referring to. He wished that he didn’t. “Few hours, I guess,” Isaac replied after a minute or two, not looking away from the screen. He tried not to betray any discomfort he might be feeling, especially not to Stiles’ dad. It wasn’t fair to Stiles to go behind his back and talk about how shitty he was making Isaac feel with his father, even if it _was_ pretty damn shitty.

“You know it’s okay to feel… to be upset about this, Isaac. I understand if you’re frustrated, I would be too if I were you.”

Isaac pressed pause, still staring at the screen for a minute or two before he looked over at Mr. Stilinski. “I’m sorry, sir, but it’s not okay. I don’t know what’s going on, but I know it’s something serious. For me to get upset when he’s dealing with whatever he’s having to go through… it’s not fair to him. It’s not like he planned it this way…”

The sheriff tilted his head to the side, considering the point. “Maybe, but if he really believes that the two of you are meant to have something, then he should be talking to you. He should be consulting you. He has no reason to keep secrets from you, unless…” he trailed off, looking abashed, like he’d just caused trouble instead of fixing it.

Isaac gripped the controller tight in his hands. “Unless he’s not sure about something,” he finished quietly.

“He hasn’t said anything like that to me, Isaac,” the sheriff said hurriedly. “I honestly don’t know everything that’s going on with Stiles but the things I _do_ know, well it’s not really my place to-”

“No! No sir, I wouldn’t expect… if he wants me to know, he’ll tell me. I wouldn’t ask you to - of course not! You didn’t think that I was asking…?” Isaac looked stricken, hoping the sheriff didn’t think he was trying to ferret information behind Stiles’ back.

“Of course not, son.” The sheriff stood for a moment, spinning Stiles’ desk chair and sitting on it backwards, scooting closer to the bed with a more serious expression on his face. Isaac sat up straighter on the bed. “Isaac, I know we’ve only spent a little bit of time together, just you and I, but I _know_ people, I suss them out for myself and I know you’re a good kid. And you’re good for my son too. He’s just… he’s got a lot going on right now and he’s still trying to figure out how to manage it all, he’s never been very good at-”

“Mr. Stilinski, I’m a werewolf!” Isaac blurted out suddenly, his eyes going wide as he clapped his hands over his mouth. He had no idea what had possessed him to confess it to Stiles’ father; probably the fact that he was praising Isaac, making him sound like he was something special when, knowing the truth, he probably wouldn’t think the same of Isaac at all. It was better to pull him down from that pedestal now.

The sheriff was stunned into silence, staring blankly at Isaac for a few moments, eyes blinking slowly. Eventually he managed, “Oh. So you uh… you know about Scott and Stiles... the pack?”

“Well, I found out when I got here. I didn’t know originally because I didn’t tell Stiles about me until Saturday night when I got here. I couldn’t tell him over Skype, it just - it was too risky. For my own safety and the safety of my foster family who has _no_ idea whatsoever. If he had reacted badly or turned out to be a hunter or… there were too many variables. I just couldn’t take the chance. Stiles figured it out Saturday though and told me about Scott and everything, so…” Isaac tried not to pile the information on the sheriff all at once, but he was afraid if he didn’t say it now, he would clam up and never get it out. Maybe he felt comfortable around Mr. Stilinski, but that didn’t make the man less intimidating, especially when Isaac was telling him things like this; things that could easily change his opinion of Isaac for the worst.

The sheriff remained silent for some time, seemingly absorbing all the information. “What are the odds of that, then?” he asked - the same question Isaac had posed - then laughed humorlessly while running a hand through his hair. “You just _happen_ to meet Stiles online and he just _happens_ to already be involved with werewolves and you just _happen_ to be one yourself?” The skepticism in his voice grew with each subsequent statement and Isaac could tell that he was in detective mode now.

“I had no idea, sir, I swear. I didn’t know about Stiles or Scott or _any_ of it. I don’t know any werewolves from Beacon Hills… I’d never even _heard_ of this town before I met Stiles. My family’s lived in Seattle all my life, I swear to god.” He sat forward on the bed, pleading with the sheriff to believe him, to not throw him out on the whim that he’d somehow orchestrated an online affair in order to get close to his son and subsequently to Scott’s pack for whatever reason.

He pushed on. “I got bit _after_ I started talking to Stiles online, like a few weeks after. It was a fluke; I was attacked in the woods, I didn’t ask for an alpha to bite me and then…” Isaac hung his head, his heart beating in his throat. He hadn’t told anyone about this before, not even Stiles. Sometimes he tried to pretend it wasn’t true, but he wasn’t stupid enough to ignore the evidence right in front of his face, even if the police department did. “The alpha never tried to find me, didn’t talk to me for almost a month, but when my first full moon came suddenly she tried to call me to her. I could hear her howling from miles and miles away, but I couldn’t… I couldn’t leave the house.”

“Why not? You were a werewolf, I’ve seen what they can do,” the sheriff interjected.

“Under normal circumstances, yeah, I would’ve been able to get out easily enough, but my circumstances were never _normal_. My dad had me locked up that night.” He delivered the statement as detached as he could manage to be. It made it easier to handle, easier to remember, if he pretended like it happened to someone else and was just a story that he’d been told.

The sheriff’s face changed instantly, contorting in confusion and tentative discomfort. “Isaac… what do you mean, he had you ‘locked up’?”

With just one deep breath, he launched into the story, surprising even himself with how easily he was able to tell Stiles’ dad about this. “He used to put me inside of a freezer in the basement and chain it closed so I couldn’t get out. Usually through the night, though sometimes he’d forget about me for a day or two because he was passed out drunk. His chains turned out to be strong enough that even as a werewolf I couldn’t get out of there.” As soon as he said it, he could see the question forming on Mr. Stilinski’s lips and shook his head.

“I didn’t kill him. It was the alpha. She heard me, howling and scratching, trying to get out of the freezer that night and by way of apology for turning me without asking, she murdered my abusive father - again without asking me. Said it was a gift to me. I told her I didn’t want anything to do with her and she said I wouldn’t survive the next moon on my own, but she left me alone.” Isaac brushed his hand through the back of his hair. “When the authorities found his body in the woods they thought it was animals, of course - tragic mountain lion attack while hiking. I got thrown into the foster system along with therapy when they found the freezer in the basement and here I am…”

Mr. Stilinski stood from his seat and gently pulled Isaac up from the edge of the bed, hugging him without warning. Isaac stiffened at first, arms limp at his sides, but the sheriff just held him tightly, rubbing his hand over Isaac’s back in a comforting gesture until the young man tentatively put his arms around Stiles’ father’s waist, his face pressed into the man’s shoulder. “No child should have to go through that, Isaac, no child. I’m sorry, son, I’m so sorry. I wish we could’ve taken you in like Stiles had wanted to do, but there was no way to foster you out of state, even out of the city…”

Isaac shook his head against Mr. Stilinski’s shoulder, pulling back with a few sniffles. When had he started to cry? “No, sir, you don’t understand. You didn’t have to foster me, that part didn’t even matter, it was just-just having Stiles there as a friend, as someone I could talk to while it all happened. He was there before my dad died and then he was there after I got bit and he - he doesn’t know it, but he was what got me through it, he was how I taught myself control, and just besides that, he was always there for me as a friend - as my _best_ friend. So you pretty much _did_ foster me, in a roundabout way.”

Mr. Stilinski pulled back and looked Isaac in the eye, his hand on the back of Isaac’s neck. “You’re a brave kid - no, you’re a brave _young man_ , Isaac. Thank you for saying that about us, about Stiles… it means a lot to me as his father and I know it would mean even _more_ to him. You should tell him that, Isaac, before you leave. I think you should tell him.”

Isaac backed up, realizing then that they were still hugging, and blushed. “Do you really… you think it would matter? I mean, it’s not about him, per se, just that his being there helped me. I’ve kinda already said that…”

The sheriff put his hand on the teen’s shoulder and squeezed it. “Tell him, kiddo. I promise, he would want to know. He would want to know all of it, if you’re willing to divulge, but if not… I won’t say anything if you’re not comfortable sharing it with him, okay? Remember that.”

“Um… o-okay wow _thank you_ , sir. I wouldn’t ask you to keep secrets from Stiles, though. I’ll tell him about it all, but… thank you for saying that. It means a lot to me.” He offered a small smile, then his ears perked up when he heard Stiles’ jeep pull into the driveway. “Stiles is back,” he announced.

“Do you mind if I talk to him for a few minutes before he comes up to see you?” the sheriff asked, as polite as ever, finally releasing his squeeze on Isaac’s shoulder.

“Of course not. Um… thank you for this, sir. For talking with me, it was… I haven’t talked with anyone about all of this so… it was nice to be able to get some of it off my chest.” And he meant it, which surprised him more than the actual words did. He really was grateful to have been able to talk to Mr. Stilinski about everything and wasn’t _that_ a kick in the head?

Isaac took a fresh pair of boxer briefs into the bathroom and started up a shower, partly to try and delay his reunion with Stiles and partly to drown out whatever he might hear between the father and son downstairs. He wasn’t in but a few minutes before their voices began to drift into his ears anyway, his efforts wasted.

“And what exactly do you want me to do, Dad?” Stiles asked. His voice sounded stricken and desperate.

“You need to stop making excuses, Stiles.”

“I’m not making excuses!”

Isaac cringed a little at how loud Stiles’ voice got and he tried to make more noise in the shower, tried to shut them out, but his curiosity had already gotten the better of him. He started washing his hair while he concentrated on their voices.

“You are and it’s not fair to him. He deserves better than this. I know you couldn’t help when that pack showed up, but you don’t need to be hiding this from him, Stiles. There’s absolutely no reason why you can’t tell him what is going on; I’m sure he would be more than willing to help,” Isaac heard Mr. Stilinski tell Stiles. If he had any doubts about who they were talking about before, he didn’t now.

“No! I don’t _want_ him to help, Dad, that’s the whole point! We don’t _need_ his help, I don’t _want_ him getting involved with this, don’t you _get_ it?” Stiles sounded annoyed, almost angry, that his dad had brought this up, like it was a subject he was tired of talking about.

What Isaac didn’t get was why Stiles was so vehemently against Isaac helping with anything. He made it sound like Isaac would be completely useless; in fact, he made it sound as if...

“Why?” the sheriff asked and Isaac silently thanked him.

“Because we don’t have time to babysit an omega while we’re trying to deal with a whole pack of alphas, Dad! Who knows what could happen with him when he gets near the alphas; they could turn him on us and we’d be screwed because he’s on his own, he has no loyalty to anyone.”

Isaac felt like his legs were going to collapse out from underneath him. After a year and a half of supposed friendship, after months and months of planning this trip, after confessing their feelings for one another - _this_ was the end result? This was what Stiles thought of Isaac? This was the future of their relationship?

“He has loyalty to _you_ , Stiles. Is that not good enough for you?” Mr. Stilinski asked his son, voice uncertain of his son’s decisions.

“That’s not what I said, Dad, this isn’t about his loyalty to me, okay? This is about what’s ineffective for the pack when we’re fighting a bunch of _alphas_... Dad, would you _please_ just let this go? This isn’t Isaac’s fight, end of story.”

“I’m sorry to have to tell you this, son, but I don’t think that’s the end of it. You’re making a mistake not talking to Isaac about it; you’re absolutely making a mistake keeping him in the dark about everything, but I think you and your alpha are wrong about this. He’s an asset and he would only help you, not hinder you. Maybe you don’t deserve him if you can’t see that, Stiles; if you can’t see how much you’re hurting him because of all this.”

Isaac didn’t hear anything Stiles might’ve said in response to his father’s rebuttal. His mind emptied of everything but a crushing pain that assaulted him in the center of his chest, forcing his eyes to glow a golden hue. As he reached for some soap he nearly overbalanced and had to steady himself on the wall in front of him, taking long, deep breaths to quell the overwhelming urge he had to fully shift. Despite how much he tried to calm his racing heart, nothing was suppressing the terrible ache that bloomed across his chest, making it harder to breathe.

He quickly got out of the shower, barely drying off as he pulled on his boxer briefs and trod down the hall to Stiles’ bedroom merely to grab his bag then turn right around and deposit it onto the floor inside of the guest bedroom. Once he had shut and locked the door behind him, he immediately hit the floor, claws and teeth extending, face full of hair as he opened his mouth to scream out his misery yet no sound was released. The burning ache in his chest finally broke apart after about ten minutes of agony, affording him one good lungful of air before he was then racked with forceful coughing sobs. He shifted back down and lie there in the center of the floor with his head between his knees, and arms wrapped over his head, crying uncontrollably.

**Author's Note:**

> The game featured in this installment is [Bioshock](http://www.bioshockgame.com/).


End file.
